Simon x Jeanette: one-shots
by STCabbie
Summary: A series of Simon x Jeanette one-shots because they're my OTP and I adore them.
1. Sister Woes

Jeanette sighed bitterly. Some pancakes sat on her plate, barely touched.

'Jeanette?' Brittany chirped. 'What's wrong? You aren't eating!'

Eleanor stopped eating her own pancakes, and looked worried. 'Are you ill? If you feel bad enough, I'm sure that Dave would let you take the day off.'

'Yeah,' Brittany agreed, 'it's not as if one day off school is going to affect your work. You already know so much pointless stuff!'

Simon bristled over his toast. 'Just because Jeanette is smart doesn't mean you have to get jealous and be mean.'

Alvin whistled, chomping into a strawberry. 'Man, Si. You're snappy today.'

Simon bristled again, and was about to launch words at his older brother, until Jeanette rested a hand on his arm.

'Leave it be,' she whispered. 'Thank you for defending me, I really do appreciate it, but I don't want you guys to fight.'

'Alright. If you insist...' Sullenly, Simon took a large bite of his toast, butter spreading over his and Jeanette giggled, Alvin and Brittany snickered, and Theodore was too busy squirting cream over his toaster waffles to notice.

'You know, Jeanette, you would be able to get a boyfriend if you tried.'

Jeanette blinked at her older sister, confused. 'What do you mean, Britt?'

'I'm just saying, if you wore some makeup, got some classier clothes, made a bit of effort with your hair... You could look almost as pretty as me!'

Everybody started at the pink-clad chipette in shock. How horrible could she be?!

'Britt, what are you talking about?' Eleanor frowned. 'Jeanette is perfect just the way she is!'

Brittany examined her nails closely, knocking her breakfast bar wrapper away with the other hand. 'Yeah, if you class nerdy and messy as perfect.'

'Personally,' Simon snarled, 'I do. There is nothing wrong with Jeanette, Brittney. You should be ashamed of yourself.'

'I-It's okay,' Jeanette stammered . 'Brittany was only trying to be helpful.'

'She's basically bullying you, Jean! Why don't you stand up to her?!'

Jeanette was about to respond, but the bus horn blared outside. In a rush, every chipmunk grabbed their bags, and dashed out the door.

On the bus, Brittany made a point of avoiding her sisters. She ran straight to the back of the bus where the popular kids were sat, exchanging photos over their phones.

'That pink **whirlwind **drives me **crazy**!' Simon seethed, jumping onto a seat at the front. 'I'm sorry if I upset you, Jean, but she really annoys me.'

'It's okay,' Jeanette whispered. She shrugged her bag off her shoulders and pulled at her skirt.  
>Without warning, the bus lurched forward, and the purple chipette tumbled backwards, falling onto something soft.<p>

She looked up into Simon's flustered face. Upon looking down, she found herself sprawled across Simon's lap.

'I-I-I'm so s-sorry!'

Simon looked away, his cream cheeks flushed a deep red. 'Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright.'

Jeanette nodded quickly, and tried to push herself up, but Simon grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

'Jeanette, I want you to promise you that you'll never let somebody put you down like that again.'

'I-I-I could p-probably d-do that.'

Simon smiled gently at her. 'Good. And if somebody does, I'll get Alvin and Theodore to help me... teach them a lesson.'

Jeanette giggled. 'Okay, then. You know, I've never been so happy being bullied by Brittney.'

'I still don't approve, but I suppose I can let it slide this time.'

'Thank you, Si. You really are sweet.'


	2. Just Whip It

'Now, then, girls! Have you learned your lines for your school performance?'

Miss Ortega stood next to a large music-player, arms crossed, a large smile on her face.

'Of course!' Brittany scoffed. 'We're, like, the masters at this song! Nobody sings it better than us!'

Eleanor rolled her eyes, brushing at paint speckles on her skirt. 'Yeah, we heard you the first ten times, Britt.'

The Chipmunks were sat on top of the music room's panio, chattering away about their own practice. They'd already learned their lines off by heart (like pure professionals) and were simply here for the fun of it. The Chipettes, however, needed the practice. Due to temper tantrums, Brittany's timing was off in several places, and the school concert was due for tomorrow night.

'If you'd practiced instead of messing with your hair,' Alvin snickered, 'you might be as good as us right about now.'

'As if!' Brittany yelled. 'Everybody knows the Chipettes are better than the Chipmunks!'

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah, really!'

'Why don't we propose a bet then?' Simon pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Whoever Miss Ortega pronounces the best, is allowed to make the others their servants for a day.'

'And the losers have to wear frilly aprons!' Alvin shouted.

'Oh, it's on!' Brittany seethed. Jeanette and Eleanor held her back by the arms, shooting each other a worried glance.

'W-Wait, I never said anything about maid-'

'Then it's settled!' Alvin slapped a hand over Simon's mouth to shut him up. 'We each sing our concert song, and the lovely Miss Ortega can decide who sounds better.'

'Do I get a say in this?' the teacher asked.

'I look forward to seeing you in a maid's costume,' Alvin winked, before settling himself down on the piano.

Brittany grumbled to herself as she dabbed at her hair. She pushed Jeanette backwards and pulled Eleanor forwards until she was satisfied they were in the right place. 'This has to be perfect,' she hissed, ignoring squeaked protests. 'We are so going to destroy those Chipmunks.'

'There's a strong sense of déjà vu,' Jeanette whispered.

'Alright, Miss Ortega. Play the music!'

(xx)

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor jumped around, shaking their tails.

'I whip my tail back and forth.

'I whip my tail back and forth (just whip it).

'I whip my tail back and forth.

'I whip my tail back and forth (whip it real good).

'I whip my tail back and forth,

'I whip my tail back and forth,

'I whip my tail back and forth,

'I whip my tail back and forth.'

The pink Chipette stumbled slightly as she turned around, moving too quickly.

'Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on.

'Ain't no sense listening to those haters,

'Because we whip 'em off.

'And we ain't doing nothing wrong,

'So don't tell me nothing.

'I'm just trying to have fun,

'Just keep the party jumping. So what's up?'

'Yeeee-aaah.'

'And I'll be doing what to do, we just turn our back

'And whip our tails and just shake 'em off,

'Shake 'em off,

'Shake 'em off,

'Shake 'em off.'

After what seemed like an eternity of singing, the other two girls joined in, providing small dance moves to go along with Brittany's huge ones.

'Don't let haters keep me off my grind.

'Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine.

'Keep fighting until I get theeere.

'When I'm down and I feel like giving up, g-giving up...'

'I whip my tail back and forth.

'I whip my tail back and forth (just whip it).

'I whip my tail back and forth.

'I whip my tail back and forth (whip it real good).'

It was at this point that Simon stopped listening to their singing, and started watching Jeanette. He truly loved watching her practice and perform. Her face would light up like a Christmas tree, her furry chest would heave up and down, her curved feet would never stop dancing.

In fact, he'd zoned out so much, that he didn't start paying attention until the girls turned their backs to them again. He started, and guiltily realised that he'd missed Brittany singing the second verse. Not that it mattered; Jeanette hadn't been singing anyway, and she was the only girl he wanted to hear. Instead, he focused his ears to find her own, drowned-out voice. His eyes widened slightly as he caught Jeanette grinning shyly over her shoulder, flicking her tail backwards and forwards. Her face said she was embarrassed, but her eyes said she was secretly enjoying it.

They spun back around again, avoiding any trips or slips, and Brittany closed her eyes, dramatically stretching an arm out to her audience.

'All my ladies, if you feel me, come on, do it, do it, whip your tail.'

Behind those "fetching" purple glasses, Jeanette's eyes gleamed as she sung her own line. 'All my ladies, if you feel me, come on, whip it for me.'

'Don't matter if it's long, short. Do it, do it, whip your tail.'

'All my ladies, if you feel me, come on, whip it for me.'

'All my ladies, if you feel me, come on, do it, do it, whip your tail.'

'All my ladies, if you feel me, come on, whip it for me.'

'Don't matter if it's long, shoo-oort! Do it, do it, whip your tail, your tail, your taa-aaail!'

And like that, the spell was broken. Jeanette's eyes dulled slightly as she stepped back to fall behind Brittany, twisting round again. This time, she put less effort into shaking her hips. The chorus played yet again, until the music started to wind down.

'I whip it!'

(xx)

On the bus home, Jeanette was slumped against Simon, breathing heavily. She'd really tired herself out, trying to keep up with Brittany and Eleanor.

In the end, Miss Ortega had announced that both groups were equally amazing, and neither of them had lost. Therefore, she didn't want to be hearing about any maid costumes on Monday morning.

'Oh, Jeanette,' Simon sighed. 'You deserve more than the back of the line. You're such an incredible singer, but you can never tell because that pink tornado always drowns you out.' After a long pause of more snuffling, the chipmunk raked his hand through Jeanette's fringe. 'You deserve to be in the spotlight for a change.'

'It's okay,' Jeanette mumbled into his hoodie. 'You think I sound good. That's more than enough for me.'


	3. How We Work

Alvin and Brittany. Together, they formed the top point of the star. They were always the most popular, pretty and sophisticated.

Theodore and Eleanor. They made up the middle points of the star. Their voices were as adorable as their looks. Everybody loved seeing them together, grooving in all of their puppy-fat glory.

Simon and Jeanette. They made up the bottom points of the star. Two wonderful voices that often went without notice because they were drowned out by their elder siblings. They both were also the diplomatic triplets, and together, they supported the entire star.

Few people really appreciated Simon and Jeanette. Without them, there would be no astonishingly high harmonising and low rapping. Sometimes it felt like the only people to appreciate them were... themselves.

The Chipmunks straightened their loose ties, and the Chipettes smoothed their dresses. The music started, and the curtains began to pull back.

Alvin opened his mouth.

**'I got a feeling.**  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good night.<strong>  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good night.<strong>  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.'<strong>  
>Everybody else breathed in.<br>'**I got a feeling.'**

Alvin grinned to himself as he sung his favourite part.

**'Oooh-ooooh.'**

The entire group started singing again, up until the first verse started.

Eleanor and Theodore walked to the front, hands clasped tightly together.

**'Tonight's the night.**  
><strong>'Let's live it up.<strong>  
><strong>'I got my money.<strong>  
><strong>'Let's spend it up.<strong>  
><strong>'Go out and smash it.<strong>  
><strong>'Like<strong>**_oh my God_****.**  
><strong>'Jump off that sofa!<strong>  
><strong>'Let's kick it, off!'<strong>

As quickly as possible, Simon and Jeanette swapped places with the youngest siblings. They stood back-to-back, hands clasped together.

**'I know that we'll have a ball**  
><strong>'If we get down and go out<strong>  
><strong>'And just lose it all.<strong>  
><strong>'I feel stressed it, I wanna let it go<strong>  
><strong>'Let's go way out, spaced out<strong>  
><strong>'And losing all control!'<strong>

Without much surprise, Alvin and Brittany pushed through them, waving their arms around in a "cool manner".  
>Not that it really mattered. Simon held Jeanette's paw tightly, slightly panting. They'd had their moment in the light. And that was enough. For now, their older siblings could impress everybody.<p>

The group feel back into line for the chorus, singing in perfect harmony.  
>After that, rapid-fire lines escaped them.<br>Jeanette and Alvin spared each other a glance, quickly.

**'Fill up my cup,'**Jeanette sung.  
><strong>'Drink!'<strong>Alvin yelled.  
><strong>'Mazel Tov!'<strong>The words sounded foreign on her tongue, but it sounded okay...

Brittany then rose to the occasion, miming stepping on a plate. **'Lahyme.'**  
>Few people were able to keep track of who sang what; they were singing so quickly.<p>

Alvin looked at Jeanette again, worried. **'And do it.'**

**'Do it!'**  
><strong>'And do it.'<strong>  
><strong>'Do it!'<strong>

Brittany fanned herself. **'Let's live it up!'**

Alvin and Jeanette repeated their previous lines, and Simon harmonised with them, preparing himself for his solo as Brittany sung.

Just as he was about to sing, Jeanette kissed his cheek quickly.

**'Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.**  
><strong>'Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday.<strong>  
><strong>'Get, get, get, get, get with us<strong>  
><strong>'You know what they say.<strong>  
><strong>'Party every day<strong>  
><strong>'P-P-Party every day.'<strong>

That was it, turmoil over. The group returned to their original line as the final chorus began.  
>Alvin sang his own chorus first, before stepping back into place beside Brittany.<br>With that, everybody started singing.

**'I got a feeling.'**  
><strong>'Oooh-ooooh!'<strong>  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good night.<strong>  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good night.<strong>  
><strong>'That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.'<strong>  
><strong>'I'm feelin'.<strong>  
><strong>'Oooh-ooooh!'<strong>

The audience jumped to their feet, cheering wildly. After a long round of thanks, the chipmunks all ran from the stage.

**(xx)**

'I'm so proud of you, Jeanette.'

'What?'

Simon sat by his girlfriend in the limo, holding her paw.

'You're usually so shy, singing on your own. You really came out of your shell tonight.'

'Tonight was fun!' the purple Chipette gasped. 'I think that's my favourite concert we've done.'

'You certainly looked... radiant.'

'Oh! Well, t-thank you.'

'I'm so glad that I have you.'

Smiling shyly, Jeanette rested her little head on Simon's shoulder.

'And I you,' she whispered, closing her eyes.

They fell asleep like that for the rest of the ride, cuddled up, refusing to let the other go.


	4. Birthday Bash

That Saturday morning, the house lay quiet. Dave had popped out to see Ian Hawke, Zoe (who had come to visit them for a few days) had gone out for a jog, and the boys were still in bed.

But the girls weren't.

Eleanor was stood on the large kitchen table, covered in flour. Jeanette was throwing around streamers and paper chains, decorating the living room until it was bursting with colour. Brittany was fiddling around with an iPod, selecting all of the boy's favourite songs.

'This is going to be such a rocking party!' she squealed, slotting the iPod into the dock. 'Oh, we're going to have so much fun! I think we should get all dressed up too; you know, give the boys something fun to look at!'

Jeanette spluttered. 'Britt! You know the boys like us dressed naturally.'

'Maybe you, but I know that Alvin likes me to look glamorous.' The pink Chipette preened in the mirror, dabbing at her hair. 'I know Theodore doesn't like Eleanor wearing too much makeup, but I think Simon would appreciate you looking classy.'

The second-eldest Chipette pondered in her mind. Granted, while Eleanor was making breakfast, she had time to spare. Why not let Brittany pretty her up? At least it would keep her quiet in the long run.

'Fine,' Jeanette said. 'I suppose we have a bit of time left over. If I let you do my hair or something, will you stop pestering me about it?'

'Yep!'

'Then okay...'

Giggling like a maniac, Brittany dragged her little sister up the stairs to their room, trying (in vain) to get Jeanette excited. Brittany flung open the door to their bedroom, throwing her sister onto the stool in front of the small, pink vanity.

'Ooh, I'm going to make you look gorgeous!'

'I'm looking forward to it...'

**(xx)**

Simon stumbled over something as he pulled his hoodie over his head. After shoving his glasses on, he saw that it was a skateboard.

'Honestly, Alvin, how many times do I have to tell you to put away your toys?'

'Hey, bro! That is **not **a toy! That board is a collector's item!'

'It's a bit of wood with your face painted on.'

'Exactly!'

Theodore fluffed up his tail, tutting impatiently. 'Can we go downstairs now? I can smell food!'

'Do you think they made us a cake?' Alvin asked excitedly. He yanked on his own hoodie, and in a rush to get out of the bedroom door, tripped over his skateboard.

'I warned you,' Simon smiled smugly.

'Very funny, smart guy!'

'Guys, please don't fight! It's our birthday!'

'We're sorry, Theo,' Alvin said. 'Come on! Let's go see what your little girlfriend made for us!'

In the kitchen, Eleanor hummed softly as she arranged strawberries in a bowl. Satisfied with their positions, she grabbed some sugar from the jar and threw it into the bowl. On the kitchen table, several stack of pancakes lay on several different plates, accompanied by grape, apple and raspberry jam. Two cans of squirty cream sat next to a platter of toaster waffles, and there were cartons of strawberry and chocolate milkshake as well.

'You really outdid yourself this year, Eleanor!' Alvin cheered, scampering up to the table. 'Whoa, look at all of this food!'

'Toaster waffles!' Theodore yelped, eyes growing wide. He scooped Eleanor into a tight hug, making the chipette giggle breathlessly. 'Ellie, you're the best!'

Simon stared from his seat on the table, feeling overwhelmed. 'I must say, Eleanor, you really have pushed the boundaries for us! But where's Jeanette?'

'Oh, she's just finishing off getting ready!' Brittany breezed, turning up out of nowhere. 'She'll only be a minute! Happy birthday, Alvie!'

Alvin gritted his teeth at the nickname, but smiled back all the same. 'Thanks, Britt.'

The boys were all looking hungrily at their breakfast, eagerly awaiting Eleanor's signal to start.

'We must wait for Jeanette!' the youngest chipette ordered. 'We can't eat a birthday breakfast without all six of us!'

'What's taking her so long?' Alvin yawned. 'I'm starving!'

As she opened her mouth, Brittany's ears picked up petrified calls for help from the stairs. 'If you'll excuse me, boys,' she said, fleeing from the room.

**(xx)**

Jeanette paced back and forth, wringing her paws, mumbling to herself. Brittany grabbed her shoulders, jerking her to a standstill.

'What's wrong, Jean?!'

'I can't do it! I can't go in front of Simon look like...' she gestured to herself, 'this!'

'Of course you can, Jean! You look **gorgeous**, and Simon needs to know it!'

Jeanette took a deep breath, and walked bravely to the doorway, only to stop and falter again.

With a fed-up sigh, Brittany shoved her little sister through the door. 'Honestly, Jean, just show 'em!'

Simon looked up from his glass of milkshake, which Eleanor had allowed them, to see his (somewhat secret) girlfriend.

'Jeanette!' he yelped.

The middle Chipette blushed, holding her hands in front of her. Her hair was washed and rested over her shoulders in dark, glossy waves. In the end, Brittany had only put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner, as Jeanette refused any blusher or lipstick. She wore a lilac and royal-blue summer dress with a matching pearl bracelet.

'Whoa, Jeanette! You scrub up nice!' Alvin whistled.

'**Nice**?!' Simon spat. 'She looks **astounding!'**

Jeanette blushed even harder, making her way up onto the table. Eleanor joined her, pulling Brittany up with her.

'It is with great pleasure that I give you your birthday breakfast! It took me a while to make, and I really put my heart into it.' Eleanor took Theodore's paw, smiling lovingly at him. 'So I hope you all enjoy it!'

Brittany clapped her paws, and the Chipettes burst into a merry round of "Happy Birthday".

**'Happy birthday to you!**

**'Happy birthday to you!**

**'Happy birthday to the stupid, the smart and the sweet one!**

**'Happy birthday to you!'**

'Hey!' Alvin yelled. 'Why is Theodore stupid?!'

Simon slapped his face and groaned. 'You're the stupid one, Alvin!'

'Ohhh.'

'A-Anyway!' Jeanette beamed. 'Let's eat!' She grabbed a sugar-coated strawberry, dipped it in some squirty cream, and took a large bite out of it.

Brittany grabbed a toaster waffle, chewing on it as she jumped over to the iPod and switched on the music.

The rest of the morning was filled with yelling, singing, dancing and chomping. At one point, Alvin whisked Brittany off to show her some trophy he'd won, and Eleanor had led Theodore away to find a cookbook.

Jeanette lay on her back, eyes closed, stuffed from the food. 'Ah, this was such a great birthday.'

'You three certainly make them memorable,' Simon chuckled, glugging down some chocolate milkshake. Very quietly, he stood up and padded over to Jeanette, pausing briefly. After a moment, he started to rake his fingers through his girlfriend's shiny fringe.

'You're such a softie, Simon,' Jeanette whispered.

'I know,' he whispered back.

'I love you for it.'

'I love you too.'


End file.
